shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Enemy is our Friend? The Devil Spawns and Jollys Meet Again!"
The New World, A Resort Island '' The Devil Spawn Pirates are relaxing on a resort island, enjoying the rare moments of peace and tranquility.'' Senshi: 'Aaaaaaaaahhh, this is nice. I'm glad we found this place. '''Rei's thoughts: '''I know child. This is paradise. ''Vearth slides next to Senshi, who is wading in a hot tub with Rei by her side. 'Vearth: '''Too bad Valkerie didn't want to join us. ''Victoria slid in the tub too. 'Victoria: '''Valkerie isn't a hot tub girl. '''Suna: '''Let's just let her meditate in the woods. '''Ishi: '''She'll be back soon. ''The guys from the crew, all in swim trunks, come over to the Hot tub. '''Guys: '''Mind if we join? '''Girls: '''Oh great..... Elsewhere on the Island '''Karen: Yay! A place to relax at in the New World! Finally! Aphrohis Male Form: I'll say... The Jolly Pirates had made landfall on a resort island in the New World, hoping to recuperate from the war and their encounter with The Collosal Pirates. The were hoping for some R&R, but what was in store for them was anything but. The crew had just finished signing up at a local hotel room, and then, by Chris and Glory's decision, decided to take a look around the island, albeit, Aphro had wished they were at the hot tub, especially him with Glory, Sakura, and Rune. Wyatt: Don't get so down, Aphro! We'll still have plenty of time to enjoy those hot springs later! You know Chris, he's too stubborn for his own good. And with Glory joining him, you can bet it'll be harder to say no. Aphro: Yeah, but... Aphro began to daydream about seeing Glory, Sakura, and Rune in the hot springs together. He soon got a massive nosebleed that left him pale. However, the crew was used to this, and knew he'd spring back to normal health later. They all shrugged off Aphro's condition and kept moving, with Lawrence carrying the unconcious Aphro. Glory seemed displeased with what she could only assume were dirty thoughts about her. She frowned and walked at a tense pace, adding more speed to her walking. Glory: Hmph! Pervert! Chris: I wonder what we'll see here...? I hope it's cool and exciting and stuff. Soon, the crew came across a clearing among a forest, not knowing how they got there. A fight broke out soon, but unbeknownst to them, someone was nearby, capable of listening in on their conversation with ease. Spike: I can't believe you got us lost, Chris!! Way to go! Chris: It wasn't my fault!! I was following Aphro! Everyone except Sakura and Aphro: HE'S UNCONCIOUS BAKA!!! Chris burped soon after, and his face went red with embarassment a second later. ????: 'Peace..... Quiet..... Tranquility. Peace.....Quiet..... Tranquility. ''As the Jollys continued their senseless arguing, it was Rune who noticed the unknown person nearby. She quickly tried to warn her crewmates, abruptly ending the short fight. '''Rune: Everyone, stop!! It seems there's someone else here! The pirates all stopped arguing and took notice. Around this time, Aphro had regained his usual vitality and became aware of the meditating person. They noticed it was a young, beautiful woman. Naturally, Aphro was excited. Aphro: Oh my!! Fortune has smiled upon us at last!! Bach: Don't you mean, fortune has smiled upon you? Aphro decided not to care about Bach's retort and proceeded to introduce himself. His crewmates, hoping that Aphro wouldn't get himself or the others into trouble, followed him from behind, praying that Aphro behaved himself. Aphro tried to force back another nosebleed. The crew eventually made their way to the woman, with Aphro at the front. In his most charming voice that he could muster, Aphro began with the introduction. Aphro: Why hello there Miss. What's a lovely woman doing in a- Chris then interrupted Aphro with one of his infamous farts, getting embarassed once again. Aphro was less than pleased with the result, and went to scolding Chris with his normal voice. Aphro: CHRIIIIIIIIS!!!!! YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID PROBLEM INTERRUPTED MY CHARMING INTRODUCTION!!! Chris: I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM, BAKA!!! ????: '''Will you please be quiet. I am trying to meditate. If I don't meditate, i get mad. And i am not fun when i am mad. '''Spike: Meditating huh? Sorry to bother- Chris interrupted Spike by sitting beside the woman. Chris: Aww, don't get so worked up, Ms. Meditation! If you're gonna get mad, then i'll just have to cheer you up with my art and entertainer skills! Glory: Chris, no! Don'! Chris then began making sculptures fro his clay, a rabbit, a flower, a dragon, and a sculpture of the woman. After that, he continued to pester her with his impersonations of his own crew, making jokes about their personalities, quirks, and general natures. Obviously, the woman wasn't happy. She stood up and mutterred. ????: 'Futso Kage. ''Black light swirled around the woman, then wrapped around Chris, binding him to a nearby tree. She then sat back down and went back to her meditation. '''Chris: What the hell?! Guys, help!! Spike: What do you think you're doing?! Spike prepared himself for combat as Bach raced towards Chris and used six of his arms to pull Chris free from the tree. Bach: What's your deal, lady? Who are you? Spike: Doesn't matter! Anyone who attacks my Captain like that is going to be beaten! Timber: Spike! What if there's a better solution to this?! Spike: This IS the better solution! Spike ran towards the woman cocking his left fist back as he prepared to strike her. She simply drew a long black blade from it's sheath and pointed it at Spike. It wrapped around him and the metal burned him like a branding iron, only he could feel the pain in his soul. Spike: Nrgh...!! GRAAAA!!!!! Spike tried to fight off the pain, but since he hadn't ever felt such pain in his soul before, it left him crippled for the time being. The rest of the crew then took action, not allowing their crewmates to be attacked like this. After all, it was only self-defense. The crew prepared themselves with their weapons and Devil Fruit powers.'Sakura was the first to counter-attack the woman, striking the black sword with her Pink Storm. Sakura: HYAA!!! Sakura lunged her sword from below the woman's blade, lifting it up in time for the others to pull Spike away. Then Wyatt fired from 30 ft. away, preparing his rifle with one of his unique bullets. Wyatt: Eat this you crazy swordsman!! Ammo Type: Air!! Wyatt fired an air bullet at the woman, which created an air slice that flew towards her. It looked like a silver-ish, narrow crescent. Sakura jumped backwards, in order to not get hit. '????: '''Futso Yoroi ''The black light swiirls around her again forming into armor. The bullets bounce off of the armor and Sakura's sword almost breaks. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Stories Category:The Jolly Pirates